Run Away, Darling
by MadeOfTitanium
Summary: "Oh Selene," he sighed, his breath warm on my right cheek. "Did you really think that you could escape from me?" He paused. "If you did, if you thought that I would let you go- if I once loved you… then you were wrong. You were so so wrong." Selene has one chance to get away from the Bastard of Bolton and certain death, but will she take that chance despite their previous love?


**Okay, so this is my first time writing for this fandom and I hope you all enjoy it. This is also my first time writing this sort of thing and I hope you all find it okay. It's relatively Ramsay and OC centric, but I've based his character more on the TV series version of him (Ramsay is not a listed character for the Game of Thrones archive), this includes personality and appearance- however I have maintained several book features of his personality and several acts that he performs. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this small one-shot! **

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire; only my own ideas and characters!**

~X~

Running. I sprinted as fast as I could and the cold earth was rough under my bare, blistered feet. Scrambling, I wrapped my freezing arms around the cool wood of the oak tree as the quiet sobs once again escaped from my parted lips. He was coming for me and there was nothing that I could do about it. No words of comfort or persuasion could change his mind. To believe that I had once harboured feelings for such a sadistic creature now made me sick to my stomach- but did I still have these feelings? I didn't want to wait to find out.

Gasping in more air, I tried to stick to the feeble protection offered by the surrounding trees and the fog lapping at the bottom of them and the edge of my dress. The same dress that he had had made for me. It was oddly fitting. If he turned out to be the one to kill me, then I wanted him to remember every moment of it. I wanted him to realise that he had made a mistake- that it was his entire fault. I wanted him to remember my death until his own. I wanted the image to be constantly on his mind whilst he was conscious. I wanted that image to be permanently etched on the back of his eyelids and I wanted the moment to haunt him in his dreams.

But was I so desperate for death? I wasn't sure anymore. After spending so much time with him, I had lost count of how many corpses I had seen, how many lives had been ruined and families torn apart. Ramsay had changed me. I was once the innocent girl who was respectful and dutiful and worked in the mills with her family. And then I met him.

"Milord, she can't have ventured any further than this," a voice said slowly.

Horses hooves could be heard several trees away and I hugged my own tree closer. "Seven fucking hells- I would have never realised that!" his voice snapped sarcastically and there was the sound of him hitting his soldier across the face. "Do I look like an idiot to you?! Now find her!"

From what I could hear, they dismounted and there was only the two of them. As slowly and quietly as I could, my hand hesitantly crawled towards my simple leather belt where my tiny dagger was sheathed. The same dagger that he had given me once in case I needed to defend myself from his lustful men.

I could easily take out Ramsay's guard, but killing the man himself was questionable... I doubted that I could actually do it. Holding myself closer to the tree, I pinpointed the sounds of their footsteps. Ramsay had gone off back the way that he had come and the guard was going in a circuit, making a circle around the trees around us, travelling at least no further than five trees away from the horses. He wasn't moving too far away. Good.

Ever so slowly, I closed my hand around the hilt and even slower pulled the weapon free. However, the familiar sound of the sheath scraping against Valyrian steel was unmistakable and I winced as I heard the guard's frantic circling stop as he heard me five trees away my position.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

I leapt and drove the dagger downwards. Fumbling with the weapon, I felt it harshly pierce the guard's thin clothes and then his thick, beefy flesh. Furiously pulling it free again, I continuously drove the dagger down and then up over and over again in various places. His chest, arms, legs, throat, face. I wanted to scream and tear at my hair. This is what Ramsay had made me become… this is exactly what he wanted me to do. I had fallen under his spell and given him exactly what he wanted. Throat constricting, I dropped the weapon which dully thudded as it fell onto the leaf pile.

"Oh Selene! Where are you, my darling?" Ramsay called teasingly as my shaking hands dribbled blood and I struggled to my feet and wiped my nose on the back of my hand. With a scarlet smeared, sticky face I decided to bolt like a terrified animal.

Gasping for breath, I continued my frantic sprinting as I dodged the towering trees which were becoming thicker and closer together- good, I had some form of cover. Suddenly, there was a too familiar _thwack_ and I whopped around and looked towards a tree slightly to my right and saw a red arrow wobbling in the wood. Instinctively a small scream escaped from my throat as I tried to increase my pace, however my feet caught on the edge of my dress and I stumbled, slowing down. Shaking my head at my stupidity, I gathered the lowest part of the skirts in my hands and tried to dodge the trees quicker.

This was my last chance to get away from him.

I heard another arrow fly and then felt it hit my calf. This time, I fell to the ground harshly and skidded and rolled until I harshly finished by slamming chest first against a thick tree. My trembling hand, wavered as it stroked the feathers of the arrow and I clutched the obstruction. My leg tensed and I screamed in agony as I tried to rip it free. Trying to claw my way into a standing position using the tree, I kept my hand wrapped around the arrow and tried to pull it free once again, but my tears blurred my vision and I couldn't see straight.

Swallowing thickly, I tried to control my breathing and feebly attempted to wipe my tears away. If he was going to kill me, then I would die with pride and not looking like a mess. I would not beg. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Sliding back down against the tree, my wounded leg finally collapsed on me and I tried to turn it so that the arrow wouldn't cause too many problems. It was then that I heard his heavy footsteps and heavy breathing and I closed my eyes, determined to not look at him.

"Ramsay," I whispered. I wanted to sound brave and strong, like the knights and Targaryens I had heard about in stories, but my voice sounded broken and weak. "Your aim is beginning to get slightly off… next time aim a bit higher if you're aiming for the heart." He chuckled. "Glad to see that I still amuse you."

I cracked an eyelid open and the Bastard of Bolton stood before me. He wore brown and blue thick layers of clothing and his brown leather boots were covered in blood and leaves stuck to the liquid. His wide blue eyes were alive with excitement and a light grin resided on his face. The bow and quiver of arrows were dropped harshly to the ground as his smile grew and he ran his fingers through his tousled brown hair. Then, he did something that surprised me.

He slumped down with his back pressed against the tree opposite me and seemed to relax as he pulled a wineskin from his belt and he proceeded to greedily gulp down the liquid. Once he was done, he crawled to my side as more tears spilled down my face and I shut my eyes desperately, wanting this all to be over.

"Oh Selene," he sighed, his breath warm on my right cheek. "Did you really think that you could escape from me?" He paused. "If you did, if you thought that I would let you go- if I once loved you… then you were wrong. You were so so wrong."

Eyes still shut, I moved my face away from him and he chuckled pleasantly. I then felt his hand travel from where it had previously lain on my shoulder, down my arm and towards my injured leg. Biting down harshly in my tongue, I felt Ramsay's hand close around the arrow shaft and he roughly ripped it free from my leg. As it was released, my eyes flew open and a small scream escaped from my lips. Panting in pain and rage, I let my head flop back against the trunk of my tree and Ramsay whispered mocking words of comfort into my ear. Within a minute, I was able to try to control my breathing as he stared me in the eye.

"Go on then," I tried to hiss defiantly. "Kill me then!"

He laughed.

I honestly couldn't believe it. How could he find torturing people to be such an amusing thing? How could he enjoy the pain that people experienced? Just… how?

"Kill you," he chortled. "Of course I'm going to kill you, but why not have a bit of fun first, eh? I know you like it when we have fun!" he smirked as a look of horror passed over my face. It was in that moment that I realised what he had planned out for me. I had heard stories of what Ramsay did to women who tried to evade him, or even crossed his path, yet I did not believe those tales passed around all of the local towns by gossipers and women who had nothing better to do with their time.

As he rolled up onto his knees, I tried to scramble away, however my leg slowed me down and I was weak compared to Ramsay. His hands were quick, like a viper, and wrapped themselves around my shoulders, holding me in place and preventing me from escaping.

I so badly wanted him to just kill me, but instead he was toying with me… and loving every moment of it.

Gulping, I turned to face him, only to see him slowly leering closer and closer to my face. I knew what was coming. The face that I had once considered to be handsome now seemed monstrous and hideous. Part of me wanted to ignore the imminent danger and lapse back to our previous relationship and revel in his presence… but the threat of danger was too prominent.

His hands tightened harshly around my thin shoulders and I watched those eyes like chips of ice close and his lips parted. He pressed his mouth to mine in a sloppy kiss and I furiously kept my eyes open as he slowly inched closer towards me. He was dominating and his lips moved roughly against mine. I shuddered as I felt his teeth lock harshly around my bottom lip and I tried to pull away. His hands only tightened more and blood struggled to flow to my limbs. Instead, the blood began to trickle from my lower lip and its coppery taste filled our mouths. Ramsay quickly became more desperate and once of his hands released from my right arm and I felt a surge of relief wash through me… only to be replaced with dread and horror. The hand struck again, only this time it shot down to my breast and harshly squeezed, making me gasp and my back arched instinctively. My chest slammed into his and my mouth opened in a gasp.

"Ramsay," I tried to say in a demanding voice, yet it came out weak and breathy.

This only made him laugh as he pulled away and licked his lips. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you enjoyed that, Selene." My response was a spit at his face. Scowling, he raised a hand and struck it across my face harshly. My cheek stung furiously and the cold air around of us made it hurt even worse.

He then pushed me down to the hard ground and I coughed as the impact made my chest hurt and I gasped for more air. It was then that snow began to fall from the sky and nestle around us and in his hair, making me appreciate how dark it was and how pale his face was, like the snow, like his bastard last name.

~_Our blades are sharp_~

_Ramsay came sauntering through the door, dropping his empty quiver and bow onto a chair and I watched from over my book. He had that confident stride in his step, meaning that his hunting trip had been successful. He had probably left his kills with his servant and soldiers, knowing my displeasure for violence and blood. I turned my attention back to the book and tried to focus on the words that I was only beginning to understand. Ramsay had taken it upon himself to teach me how to read ever since I had begun to spend more and more time at the Dreadfort. Trying to stay focused, I narrowed my eyes at the words; but out of the corner I watched him walk past me and I tried to make myself more comfortable in the chair._

_Suddenly, cool lips found themselves on my neck and I tilted my head, exposing my throat more to him. "Sorry that took so long, my dear," he murmured._

"_I've said before, Ramsay, it's fine," I replied and moved my head so that our lips met in a brief kiss. I smiled as we pulled away and he offered me his arm. Taking it with a smile, we began to wander down the dark corridors of the Dreadfort and we exchanged words about our afternoon apart. He had been hunting with some of his men and I had spent the time trying to read and stitching._

_As we reached the coldest part of the fort, several men rushed up to Ramsay and demanded his immediate attention. With a promise to meet me back in his chambers, I nodded and carried on with my stroll. Within a minute, I reached a door which I had not seen before. Curiosity took over and I entered the new (to my eyes) room. There was little light leaking through a tiny window and the room was mostly empty save for a set of interlinking wooden beams which instantly reminded me of the Bolton's symbol of a flayed man. My interest was quickly cut short as I noticed someone strapped to the beams with a ratty sack placed over their head. I instantly dashed to their side and ripped the hood off of the poor person. _

_It was a man. Several teeth were missing and it looked as though his fingernails had been ripped free and several fingers cut off. He gasped for air and demanded water. My hands instantly flew to his bonds around his wrists and ankles and midriff and I fumbled to untie the poor man free. "Who- who- who are you?" he asked weakly as I wiped the limp, greasy ginger hair from his sweating forehead. His blue eyes were dull as he tried to meet my gaze._

"_My name is Selene and I'm here to help you. Who are you?" I asked gently._

"_Greyjoy. Theon Greyjoy. Where am I? Who's torturing me?" he began to cry as he looked down._

_Desperately, I tried to shush him as one of his hands came free. Suddenly, the doors behind us flew open and I whipped around to see some of the Bolton men storm into the room… and directly behind them was Ramsay. Oh-_

"_SELENE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" he bellowed and shoved past all of his men, heading straight for me. I instantly began to back away from Greyjoy with wide eyes as Ramsay continued to make his way towards me. I opened my mouth to reason with him, but he raised one hand and harshly slapped me across the face. "DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS?" I nodded. "HE IS MY PRISONER! YOU ARE NOT ENTITLED TO LET HIM GO FREE! I MAKE THE CALLS! I DECIDE WHO LIVES AND DIES!"_

_I flinched. "Sorry."_

_Sniffing, he grabbed one of my arms and proceeded to pull me harshly from the room. He left me in our room before leaving me alone until night fell. He later returned and had a stony expression on his face._

"_Selene," he began gently, but I turned my back to him. "Just hear me out. He's a prisoner here. He tried to take over Winterfell and kill the two youngest Stark boys. He is guilty of many other crimes and I am doing to best thing and trying to provide justice to the people. You know that I didn't mean to hurt or scare you. I'm- I'm sorry."_

_His arms wrapped around me and I turned in the cage of his arms to face him. His dark hair was mused and his pale face was cold to touch, his icy blue eyes burning brightly. I stared into the cool depths and whispered the words that I did not know that I would later repeat so often when he walked through those doors covered in blood and after destroying so many lives._

"_I forgive you."_

~_A flayed man has no secrets_~

The snow began to fall harder and faster as Ramsay pressed me down into the dirt and the blood continued to spill from my arrow wound, staining the white fabric of my dress scarlet. I knew all too well that Ramsay would go sauntering back to the Dreadfort with pride in his step and a big smile on his face. He would trail blood behind him like a ruby coloured cape that belonged to a king.

His freezing cold hands trailed from my arms to my stomach where he began to gather folds of my dress and slowly lift them. More salty tears spilled from my eyes as I closed them, not wanting to see his face ever again.

"You know, Selene, you should have recognised all of the warning signs the first time that we met. You should have realised that I was a killer- that I lived up to my reputation. That all of the stories that people whispered about me were actually true. You shouldn't have fallen under my spell. You see, it was all a game- the whole time. I had fun, toying with you, making you trust me and love me. It was probably the most fun I've ever had. You should have run away when you had the chance; instead, you waited until it would be impossible to escape and have ultimately doomed yourself. This it, darling. This is the end. You're going to end up to be another one of those awfully told stories about a girl that I hunted down, had my fun with and then killed. But your tale is unique, Selene. You tried to tame the beast and you thought you had, but here's a shock for you- you never did and nobody ever can."

Once more, I cracked my eyes open as I stared defiantly up at the grey sky as night began to cloud around us and the snow continued to fall. "I forgive you," I whispered as his cold hands lifted the skirt of my dress up and I looked up the sky as I prepared myself for what would come next.

~X~

**Well, what did you think? How was the quality? Like it- don't like it? Let me know how I can improve for next time! Favourite, subscribe and stay updated with my work if you liked this! Oh, and don't forget to…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


End file.
